Rest and Relaxation
by AsexualWritesFanfic
Summary: Mal finds himself a little stressed after the job on Ariel, and the ship's doctor knows exactly the right cure.


Mal threw down the communicator and walked up the stairs from the cargo bay. He was so angry he barely heard Jayne's "Can I come in?" from the airlock. Ignoring him, Mal continued to the catwalk and swung himself viciously around into the corridor between the bridge and the mess hall. He strode to the dining room and began banging around the cabinets looking for something to eat that might ease his mood.

After cutting open a can did little to calm him down, Mal got up and paced around the table a few times, hoping to clear his head. Failing that, he made his way back down through the cargo bay and into the lounge area outside of the infirmary. As he swung himself around the corner he nearly slammed into Simon, managing to avoid the other man at the last second by throwing himself backwards into the corridor wall.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The doctor asked, stowing an empty syringe in his back pocket and taking a step toward Mal with his hands outstretched. Mal put up his own hand, warding the doctor off as he straightened.

"No harm done, Doc. My own Gorram fault for not watchin' where I was goin'." Mal gave a strained half-smile and pushed himself off the wall. He brushed past Simon to sit at the small coffee table and leaned his elbows on his knees to ruffle the back of his head with his hands. Simon looked at the captain and considered him.

"You seem stressed. Did something go wrong with the mission that I'm not privy to? I would hate to have caused you any inconvenience." Simon pushed his hands into his pockets, waiting for an answer. Mal chuckled darkly.

"No Doc, nuthin' like that. Just the pressures of runnin' a ship that's all. That 'n Jayne's thick skull." Simon snorted.

"Yes, I imagine that could cause quite a few headaches. If you would like I could give you something to sleep, maybe a good rest would help you relax." Simon gestured at the infirmary doors, and Mal nodded slowly.

"That might be a good idea. On the other hand, I think all I need is a stiff one. That should grease my gears just fine." Mal made to get up to head to his room where he had some appropriate substances stashed away, but he was stopped by Simon's suddenly calculating look.

"What?" Mal said, expecting a lecture on the dangers of medicating with alcohol.

"I may be able to help you with that." Mal raised his eyebrow in skeptical surprise, and crossed his arms. Simon walked into the med bay and started rifling through cabinets. Mal walked over to the doorway and leaned against it, following the doctor's movements with amused interest.

Simon suddenly straightened from rummaging under the counter and snapped his fingers.

"I remember now, come with me." He brushed past Mal into the corridor to the passenger dorms, swinging himself down into his room. Now curious, Mal followed the doctor down into his bunk.

Reaching the bottom, he turned to find Simon holding a non-descript bottle triumphantly aloft.

"I knew it was here somewhere!" Simon folded down a section of wall to reveal a subtly ornate Asian tea set stored within the cubby, and took two cups from it. He poured them each a generous helping, and handed Mal one of them. Simon raised his cup.

"Suíyì." Mal nodded in acknowledgment and drained his cup. He stopped and eyed the inside of the cup, letting the liquid sit in his mouth and appreciating the unexpected flavor. He swallowed slowly, and raised an eyebrow at Simon. The doctor gave a small smile.

"One of the advantages of being a little well-off."

"I'll say." Mal replied, and held his cup out for another.

Several helpings later, the two men were laughing and trading stories, Simon drawing from his time in medical school and Mal from his various jobs. Mal had just finished telling Simon how Kaylee had come to be their mechanic, and Simon was trying his hardest not to fall off the edge of his bunk with laughter.

"I wish I could have seen his face!" Simon got out between wheezes. Mal nodded soundlessly, grinning too hard to speak. When he got his laughter under control he responded, "It was priceless. Unfortunately for Kaylee, I don't think she's gotten any since then." Simon winced.

"That is unfortunate. I guess there aren't really many opportunities that present themselves out here." Mal chuckled ruefully.

"No kidding." Mal looked at Simon sitting across from him, fiddling with his cup. "You know," He said slowly, weighing his words. "I almost lost you today." Mal looked at Simon from under his lashes. The doctor was staring at him, his head titled slightly to one side, studying his face intently.

"I don't know what Jayne was thinkin' and…aw hell." Mal wasn't sure who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing, meeting in the middle of the small space.

The kiss was gentle at first, a simple meeting of lips. But then Mal opened his mouth ever-so-slightly, and when Simon responded in kind it was as if a starting pistol had gone off. Mal immediately brought a hand up to cup the doctor's jaw, deepening the kiss in the process. He absentmindedly put his cup down next to him and leaned forward toward Simon to use his height to his advantage. Simon tilted his head back to accommodate the captain's advances, bringing his hands up around to the back of Mal's head. Simon leaned back just enough to force Mal to his feet to keep the contact, then abruptly tugged on the captain's head so that Mal fell length-wise onto him on top of the bunk.

Mal rolled sideways as he fell, careful not to crush the doctor but also allowing for full body contact. Simon arched against him, melding his body to the captain's in an effort to get closer. Mal bucked slightly when their hips came together, feeling his swiftly rising desire press against the doctor's. Simon grinned through the kiss, and Mal chuckled darkly.

"Like that is it?" he said, drawing his head back just far enough to look into the doctor's face.

Simon smirked and twitched an eyebrow. Then he reached across to the zipper on Mal's borrowed medic uniform that he was still wearing and drew it slowly down his chest. He followed the path of the opening with his other hand, pushing aside the fabric to reveal the captain's muscular body. Simon gazed at the captain appreciatively for a bit before meeting his eyes again.

"Yeah. Like that." He snaked his head down to latch on to one of Mal's nipples and the captain arched his back, seeking more of the contact. Both of his hands gripped Simon's head, his fingers lightly flexing against the doctor's scalp.

Simon continued to lavish attention with his mouth while one of his hands crept down to Mal's hip, gently caressing as he went. He slowly shifted it to the bottom of the zipper, and slid his hand into the jumpsuit. After a few seconds of groping and maneuvering, he grasped the captain solidly in his hand.

Mal gasped and rocked his hips into the contact, looking down at Simon's face grinning back up at him. Mal's mouth quirked up at the corner and he brought the doctor's lips back to his again. His other hand reached around to slide down Simon's back and pull his hips closer, taking the opportunity to grab one cheek and give it an appreciative squeeze.

Simon nipped at his lower lip, then broke the kiss to maneuver himself up and over so that he straddled the captain. He took a moment to look down at him, grinning slightly as he ground their hips together. Mal grunted and arched, holding on to the doctor's arms on either side. Simon leaned down and continued to rock his hips against the captain's, slotting himself in just alongside so as to create maximum sensation. One hand was still entangled in the jumpsuit, so Simon brought it up to push the garment off of the captain's shoulders.

Mal reached up and began to undo the doctor's flies, Simon helped by stripping off his vest and shirt in short order. The captain succeeded in freeing Simon, and stopped to take him in. He looked up, impressed, and quirked an eyebrow. Simon gave a slightly bashful shrug, then shoved Mal's jumpsuit down past his hips, along with his underwear. Then it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow. Mal just gave a devilish grin in reply.

The doctor slid down Mal's body until his shoulders were even with the captain's hips, then he bent his head and took him in his mouth. Mal groaned with pleasure, then grunted in protest when Simon lifted his head again. But his mouth was quickly replaced by his hand, using the saliva as lubricant.

The doctor began to nuzzle at Mal's hipbone, dragging his open mouth along the lean contours of the captain's body. He reached a hand up and nudged at Mal's lips with his fingertips. Obligingly, the captain opened his mouth and brought them in, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around their tips. One of his hands strayed down and began stroking the short hair at the back of Simon's head.

The doctor suddenly withdrew his now slick fingers and dragged them down Mal's chest, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. His hand made its way between Mal's legs, and nudged at his entrance. Mal inhaled sharply, but spread his legs wider for better access. Simon pulled himself up to join his lips with the captain's in a deep kiss as he slowly pushed one finger in. Mal arched tightly against the doctor, pushing down onto the finger, wanting more.

Simon grinned and began to stroke with it. Mal's fingers tightened in the doctor's hair as Simon added a second finger. Mal began to rock his hips in time to the doctor's plunging fingers, then every muscle in his body tensed as Simon's expertly trained fingertips found his sweet spot. A groan was ripped from deep within his chest as Simon realized what had happened, and aimed for the spot again and again.

Finally, Mal couldn't hold back any longer and felt his release take him. He was vaguely aware of Simon pulling his fingers free and drawing a hand through the fresh puddle of liquid on his stomach. He blinked blearily, and watched as the doctor finished himself off after tasting his palm.

Simon collapsed next to Mal, both breathing hard. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Simon turned his body to fit snugly next to Mal's and nestled his head on the captain's chest. Mal absentmindedly brought a hand up and began to trace circles on the doctor's shoulder. He felt Simon smile contentedly against his chest.

"Well Doc, I'm not sure if that's what you had in mind, but I'm certainly relaxed now." Mal observed wryly. Simon lifted his head just enough to look Mal in the eye and replied, "Well now who says that's not what I had in mind all along? You people aren't the only ones who haven't had any opportunities for a while." He smirked; enjoying the captain's look of surprise, then laid his head back down and drifted off to a contented sleep.


End file.
